Prince of Konoha
by AnjoRemix
Summary: A war is on the verge of breaking, desperate to stop it the young Prince seals away the only power he had left into another, a blond boy now must step up in his place and take over the thrown...wait...but that's a girl! Who knew? SasuNaru MadaNaru ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

_**Diaryanjo: as u can c…..i don not own naruto!!!!!!!!! If I did….hahehehe u would not wanna noe wats coming…..hehehe**_

**Sorrie if I cant spell the Japanese words!!!!!!! **

**So the story begins………………**

_**Past….**_

(crying of a baby)

"Hime-sama we have to escape….the castle is falling…"a kunochi said

"no I would not leave my only son behind…..where is my husband at a time like this.." she replyed.

The whole castle is shaking violently due to the earthquake summoned by the enemies….cries ranged out throughout the whole castle as the princess and her personal nins follows closely by. U could hear the clanging and clashing as her own shinobi's defend for her closely. In her hands where the crying of a child, a boy in fact. The child had the same exact face as her dearly beloved husband but has her eyes….fierce yet gentle.

As they neared the exit of the castle from their escape passage…a demon wind shuriken came flying in front of them. Before they knew wat was happening another came straight for the princess's head.

"Hime-sama…"a silver haired nin shouted towards her….. "uah…..Hanzo-sama" she shouted while flinching.

(_shing, clash. thump)_ was the last thing all the other nins saw and heard in the dark of the passage way…… "Hanzo-sama???" she question the person who had saved her and her baby before the fatal blow.

"Hime-sama….r u alright???" looking down to his beautiful still wife

"ha…han….hanzo-sama???.....(voice wavers) Hanzo-san!!!!!!!" crying out her tears tat she held back for half a year since his journey to the country of the wind…..

"Suzuki-chan…(smiling at her) gomene for leaving u so long….(frowns) now is not the time for a nice reunion since when did the castle become sooo small??" laughing to him-self with the princess chuckling in his lap.

"Kakashi…."

"Hai……your highness and I see tat u hav made it back safely to konoha under the worst circumstances but…." Cut off by a unknown male laughter…

"hehehehehhahahahahahah this is getting more interesting hanzo-san for how long has it been tat we hav not seen each other for???? Five…ten….twelve years tat we hav not been in contact it seems tat u hav been taken away from me by tat wretch????"

Unknown to the rest of the nins Hanzo jumps down to the princess's personal guards…..he gave her to the silver hair ninja…. "Kakashi…..i trust u my wife's safety….if anything happens to her……I'm holding u at fault do u understand??"

"Hai." And by tat order….all the nins followed the silver hair shinobi out to the exit.

"okay orochimaru come out of hiding this inste………ugh….(clanging of his sword to the floor)"

"Oh, poor Hanzo…I guess u r no use to me as of now…..i hav a interest in ur son now….heheehhhee…hahhahaa!!!!!!!"

"Who r u fooling orochimaru…."

"wat???"

A shadow lurked behind the snake man and in a instance…killed him but only to find a pile of clothes and his pale skin on the floor….. "_He's as sneaky as a snake tat freak!!"_

_**(Far south of the castle…………….)**_

"Kakashi-san, I order u to drop me this instance…im going back to his highness's si (thump)……kofff uah…" Kakashi's fist at her stomach by the time he setted her down onto the cold winter floor….

"Im sorrie hime-sama but these r his wishes……Hanzo-sama….u better come back a live…"

Kakashi saw a piece of cloth float to the ground after apologizing to the unconscious princess he layed her by a old oak tree……ordered everyone to rest…he picked it up and read the cloth………………………..

It was from Hanzo-san…….he snuck the cloth into the baby's blanket…. '_The baby!!!!!' _Kakashi forgot about the young prince in the princess's arms……ran on over to the sleeping princess checking the child…..he was sleeping peacefully as if nothing has happened………

"Kakashis-sempai???? Wat r u doing???" a voice startled his thoughts turning around to only see one of his team mates leaning over…..

"oh……Shizune u startled me…."

"u startled me instead sempai………wat were u thinking anyways??"

Kakashi looked at the young kunochi…. "His name…" in a quiet voice he managed to whisper….

The young kunochi looked at her sempai then to the bundle of cloth the princess was holding…….. "Tat's right……the princess didn't want to name the prince. She wanted Hanzo-sama to name him right???" '_yah…if I remember correctly she did say tat......" _Kakashi thought to himself..

"His name…." Shizune looked at her sempai…. "Wat Kakashi-sempai don't tell me u r going to name him??"

"No, not me but…………. (bends over to take the child and lifts the three month child up to the full moon of the night)Hanzo-sama wrote to me that his name shall be……………….." (**BOOM)….**

_**Present………….**_

_**Sixteen years has passed since the war in Konoha….the young prince has grown and now has been fully trained as a fellow shinobi whom no one knew existed…….it was only his team that knew of his existence…..now is the time for his return to reclaim the throne to Konoha which the enemies hav overtaken in those years of his absence….can u guess who the real prince is????**_

_**Diaryanjo: now on to the real show!!!!!!! This is the introduction as to wat happened in the past to konoha! Now we're ganna time travel to to present when the main character of the story becomes sixteen!!!!!!!! Please leave a review if u want the next chapter by a few days!!!!!!!!!!! Dead line will be a week to see how many reviews there will be and depends on my mood!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Diaryanjo:hahahahha….i decided to just write the next chapter since im bored!!!!!!! Toooo much free time so I might write another story!!!!!!!!!! So heres the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I don't own naruto or any of their props!!!!!!!!! Wait……I provide the props!!!!!!!! For this story only though!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Sorrie if I spell stuff wrong!!!!!!!!! Correct me later!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 2 Revealing the Truth**

* * *

Three dark shadows glided through a wide field of grass. The grass was tall enough to hide them but u can still hear their feet's scuffling the floor as they sped by……..without u even noticing since it sounds like the scuffling of mouse's. Two of the dark shadows all of the sudden disappear then…………

"The….the enemy!!!!!!!!!" a voice shouted but by tat time…..he was dead with a shuriken pierced through his throat.

The sound of shuffling feets rang throughout the forest tat the three shadows ran towards……. "Guard his highness with ur lif.......(stab)…..gah (koff)" was the last thing the guards heard from their captain.

"wat the!!!!" screaming……one by one they all fell until their target was left in a red carriage……….all tat person inside saw was a black shadow standing outside the entrance to the carriage…………….all he see next is darkness as it surrounded his eyes. A katana was in his chest. The shadow drew his sword back and then wiped it clean…his black hair and clothing moved with the gentle breeze tat blew over the forest……his thoughts…..distracted by the mission tat was assigned..

"_This mission was too easy…….something up but wat is it??....huh??" _a enemy's trap went off and a net below his feet dragged him up to a huge maple tree….. _"Shoot….i was right when this was way too easy since they didn't put up much of a fight…"_

"Hahahahhhha……we caught him captian……….see hi….???? Uh….how comes there is only one???"

"I thought there would be more then this since how could a brat like him take out his highness's royal guards???????"

A big rounded guy with gray hair spiked into a mow hawk came out from behind the tree tat the young boy was trapped in a net……..all of the sudden the earth trembled causing the startled mens below the trapped boy to fall then………blood was splatter every where. _"Guess he made it on time tat baka with his pet......"_

All the mens below him were now dead with claw marks or holes through the chest or around the fat stomachs of theirs……….the net was released by a stroke of a katana. He landed softly with a thump with his feet while crouching half bent over to absorb the impact with his right hand supporting him before he could tobble over his weight he was leaning on………

"Sasuke-sama!!!!!!!!! R u alright!!!!!!!!"

The raven head turns to see his blonde partner running towards him with clouds of dust at his heels......u can see faintly tat he was being followed by a rather large animal.

"Hufff...huff...(wheeze)....Sasuke-sama r u injured in any way??? huh?? wait..ur cheek is bleeding!!!!!!!!!!! Augggg!!!!! im ganna kill tat bastard who did tat to u!!!!!!!!! where is he??? im ganna rip his bo..."

"Tats enough Naruto......... ur sufficating his highness...." The unknown shadow behind the blonde boy pointed at the raven's head.

"OH my GOD!!!!!!!!!!!! Sasuke-sama im soooo sorrie!!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura is ganna kill for wat i hav done!!!!!!!!!!"

The blond boy meanwhile speaking let go of the ravens neck and continuesly bowed over as an apologetic gesture for his idiotic behavior......the raven boy didn't mind since he is use to his idiotic reactions. "Naruto............." "Eh?? hai im here." In his polite voice and kneeled down before the raven boy.

"Lets go home now. There's no use sticking around dead bodies when we just finished our mission."

"Hai"

And with tat.....they left in the direciton they came from..

**_Few minutes after leaving the crime scene......._**

"Naruto???? y did u bring along Shion?? He wasnt nesscary for the mission???"

_"Hey.....so wat if master summons my presence if he wa....."_

"SHion??!!!!!!! Heheheh.....Sasuke-sama, he is just here to just protect u if any case im don't reach u on time before any fatal blow. Since Shion agility and speed is better then any other foxes i hav met!"

Shion is a fox beast who belongs to Naruto. Every ninja must at least hav a beast to summon to aid them during missions and battles tat occurs or for some special reasons. u only find one when u complete ur training. Naruto's summoned beast five times bigger then most average fox........two tails sticks out and flows with the wind when ever it bounces.....black fur fluffs out his big paws....u could actually see how big his claws r sometimes if u r close enough........Shion's whole body is muscular and u can see them ripple through his whole body as he bounces from tree to tree...........half his left ear was torn by a fight long ago in his life when trying to rescue a hostage by Naruto's command......it did not heal properly and the scar is still there.....his left eye has a deep scar from his eyebrow all the way down to his mouth.....this was caused by a kunoichi's blade from Naruto's comrades who got careless of where she was weilding a katana....this incident almost caused him to go blind........as any other summoned beast his whole body has light scars through his silver fur and on his muzzle was one of the worst fight Shion was involved in which almost caused the death of his master and his companions when young......

"Ahahhhhhhhh!!!!"

"Kayyyyayaya!!! Sasuke-sama is back!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Diaryanjo: yahah!! Chapter three and I apologise for the late update!!!!!!_**

**Chapter Three: Comrades?? **

**Warning!!! some bad words are in here sooo i apologise for people who have good intentions reading!!**

Sasuke and Naruto returned only to be greeted with two kunoichi's squealing in the clearing. A pink headed one ran towards Sasuke and intended to give him a hug only to find herself hugging the person behind him. Sasuke side stepped to get of her range was because he doesn't like her one bit. He thinks all girls are annoying except for the quiet ones. Pinky immediatly let go only to find Narut blushing really madly and then you could hear the sickning sound of bones cracking in the air. Naruto was sent flying back into the forest crashing twelve trees along with him. Shion just sat on his butt and gave a huge sigh. She was the same bitch who weilded the katana carelessly and ended up slashing his eye in battle. She huffed and turned to find her prince she claims, only to find two set of lavender eyes staring at her with hatred shown in their eyes.

"Sakura!! Forgive the trees!!." A kunoichi shouted at her as she ran by to retrieve Naruto before something happens to him only to find a older version of Sasuke holding the blond dope in his arms. Bride style. Sasuke just glared at his brother but said nothing. He was clearly....um...jealous you can say!!!

"Eh? Itachi-sama!"

All the shinobi's in the clearing bowed towards the older Uchiha in respect. Itachi gave Sasuke a winning look to see his otouto only gave him a glare which amused the older one. Itachi took Naruto to his tent and was followed by Shion. Sasuke was about to follow to see if Naruto was alright after crashing all those huge trees only to be stop by the same pink blob who started all of it.

"Ne? Sasuke-kun! You need me to hea....."

"Hinata."

"Ha....hai!"

Hinata, part of a royal family and also Sasuke's fiance. Is the middle child of her family. Neji, her older brother and currently interested in his blond dope as well as Hinata. Her younger sibling he never met but only knows her name. Hanabi. He only allows her to touch him for that reason and is one of the best medic nins along with two others. Sakura is one of them and the other is actually his blond dope but since he was knocked out cold he has to relie on Hinata for now.

Even though Sakura is one of the top three medic ninjas in the group, Sasuke doesn't let her heal him anymore for many reasons. One, she likes to grop him when she gets the oppurtunity. Two, she hugs him from behind when his chest is exposed and uses healing his chest as an excuse just to hug him and three, he hates her guts when she treats Naruto badly and only him nicely when he's from royalty. But she will soon regret it.

"Heal my wounds in Naruto place would yah."

"Ha...hai."

Hinata's eyes kept on flickering over to Naruto's tent until it settled onto Sasuke's back. He led them away from the annoying bitch who kept on cursing underneath her breath saying something about being a better medic nin and also she wished she was from royalty then maybe Sasuke might look at her.

Sasuke finally reached his tent and opened the tent doorway for Hinata to enter first. When Hinata was halfway in, they heard a loud yelling from Naruto's tent.

"ITACHI-SAMA!!! DON'T TOUCH ME THER...." Then suddenly a moan. Itachi has a thing for Sasuke's dope. He wanted to rush over to Naruto's tent and give Itachi a piece of his mind but Hinata wouldn't let him since she tugged him into the tent.

"I....I...I know wha..what your thin...thinking a...about bu..bu..but..ummm..it's best..if...we jus..just...umm...." by then Hinata was blushing madly at her imagination; what Itachi is doing to Naruto, they have no clue about it and Sasuke was getting hard just even thinking about the situation in Naruto's tent. He let his imagination get the best of him and drifted off on what were the possibilty of postions they were in until a explosive went off in the clearing.

Hinata just started healing him but he moved his hand while getting up causing Hinata to lose focus. Sasuke stepped out of his tent while Hinata followed close behind.

All of the shinobi's in the camp where surrounding Itachi and his camp as he got out he realised that they were all armed to battle. 'Shit! Enemy raid!' Sasuke alarmed didn't realise a demon wind shuriken heading in his direction.

"WATCH OUT SASUKE-SAMA!" Someone in the front lines shouted but Sasuke was to late to dodge it so he put his hands out to reduce the damage he was suppose to recieve but then saw a blur of tan and yellow made its way over to him. He felt the breath knocked out of him. The sound of the blade stabbing flesh of a human was in the air as well as the scream of pain bellowed out into the clearing. Blood oozed from the wound and blood spurted from his mouth onto Sasuke's pale face as it got even more paler at the sight of the person's face.

"Na...Naruto??!!" he almost started to cry as tears formed in his black coal eyes. "No this isn't fair!! Why must it always be me! WHY NARUTO! Why can't it be like two years ago! " He shouted at the wounded shinobi. He was shaking underneath Naruto, not by anger but by fraustration and saddness as it engulfs him of his best friend. Naruto didn't have his usual goofy grin like he use to anymore but a solid straight face. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and responded back to him.

"Because your royalty and I'm not." Sasuke's eyes widen at the answer.

Naruto gets up and helps Sasuke to his feet. The same girl from earlier who screamed Sasuke's name when they reached camp came up to Sasuke and helped him steady his feet. Naruto flinched when he heard the sickening sound of the the blade leaving his back as he pulls it out of his back. He pin pointed where the enemy was then threw it past them. It hit a random tree behind the enemy. The tree shook from the impact but you can hear that something activated by the sound of a wire breaking.

Next thing they heard was one of the kunoichi's scream rang out in the clearing to everyone's left side where the enemy headed to avoid the trap Naruto sprung. They took one of their comrades as a hostage. Then Sasuke realised who it was they were up against. It was the same guy Naruto and Shion should of killed. The guy with silver hair in a mowhawk, alone. 'One enemy and it causes such a uproar in the camp but shit, he's good. He must of followed us back without being noticed by Shion's sense of smell.' Sasuke's hand kept on opening and closing to stay calm. 'That guy didn't have any of the wounds inflicted from Shion and Naruto which must mean that he must of been watching us from somewhere else.....then who did we kill?'

"Hand over the Prince of Fire now or her life will be forfeited." He demanded from the group. Some of the summoned beast tried to get at him without hurting the poor girl but he pulled out a kunai and aimed it at her exposed throat. "Call your beast back this minute or she is as good as dead!" He commanded.

"Like hell we would lis...."

"Kiba."

Kiba looked at Naruto. Naruto just shook his head.

"Call Akamaru back. Mina....just do as you were told."

"But!..." Sakura started but Naruto silenced her with his cold gaze.

"Are you going to disobey me Haruno-san?" He asked.

"No." She gave him a blunt answer.

The summoned beast retreated back to their master's side while snarling at the man who would stoop low as to kidnapping a comrade of a high ranking royal just to get what he wants by threatning them.

"Like I said earlier. Hand over the younger Uchiha then she will come back to you in one piece now or you will be having a funeral by the end of the hour."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!" A guy with paint on his face step through the crowd up to the front.

"Oh??!! Dare to test my patience." As a cue for his action, his dagger ripped off her top shirt to only reveal her fish net. She gasp at what the silver nin just did to him. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. What he was doing was hurting a women's pride and those around her.

"TEMARI!!"

Cat boy was about take a risk at saving his only sister but only to be stop by a hand on his shoulder.

"Kankuro. Calm down." Said pineapple hair dude but everyone could see he was shaking with anger.

Sasuke couldn't take it any more. He wouldn't let any of his comrades get hurt just for him because he was royalty like Naruto. He took a step forward only to be stop by a hand in front of him.

"Shino. Don't try to stop me."

"Stay back. Naruto has a plan. Your saftey comes first when the situation concerns you. Please let us handle it, and if Naruto fails......."

"And if he fails."

"We'll just use brute force if we have to if our backup plan fails or prepare to run away. We won't hand you over that easy."

"Who's backing him up?" Sasuke commanded.

"Me, Neji, Tenten, Gaara and Shikamaru. Your highness."

"Alright then."

"Ino."

"Hai, Shino-sempai."

"Take his highness and her highness back to their camp until further notice."

"Hai!"

As Ino led both Hinata and Sasuke back to their tents, Sasuke gave his comrades one last look then headed back to his camp. Shino then headed up to the center and whispered into Neji's ears telling him of what just occurred. Neji nodded then headed towards the direction of a mop of bright blond hair. Neji patted Naruto's back as a cue to start the plan.

Naruto walked up to the front and then it all begins.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!"

_boom, boom, boom, puff!!!!!!!_

Twenty shadow clones surrounded him only causing him to see tan and yellow in every direction he looked. All of them covered in blood. He couldn't even see the group behind him so he was at a disadvantage if they did something and he wouldn't be able to see it.

"Let's try this again. Release Temari and **you** would be spared or face death. Also. We are not handing over Sasuke-sama!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Diaryanjo: Sorry for my late update!!! Eheheheh…….writers block sucks!!! And then after that!! I couldn't think of what to write next…..so here we go!!**_

_**Don't own Naruto!!!**_

**Chapter Four: Confession….**

"Don't mess with the best rouge."

"Huh!"

The Mohawk man whipped his head around to see a young shinobi with the kanji for love embedded into his left forehead. Sand was spinning rapidly in the air. The silver hair Mohawk rouge couldn't see what was around him anymore as the wind started to pick up. A flash of blond appeared in front of him. He swiped his kunai knowing who they were after.

"SHIT! SHIKAMARU!"

"GOTCHA!"

'What!'

The blond hair person the Mohawk dude saw back-flipped back out of the whirling sand around them. He couldn't move all of the sudden. His body feels like it was trapped. The same kid tried again to retrieve Temari who was out cold now due to the shock. His body wouldn't move to his commands as the young ninja took his hostage away. The sand slowly died down.

"Hmmm?"

Naruto loved the face the man was giving them.

His whole body was covered with bugs from Shino. Gaara's whirl of Sand was only a distraction. The bugs were too small to be seen and at the speed the sand was going, who knew there was bugs in it? Also if you looked closely at his shadow, it was connected with another. Shikamaru's shadow was tied with his. Shino came out of the crowd and called his bugs back. They were only a back up if Shikamaru didn't succeed on catching the guys shadow along with Gaara's aid. TenTen finally stepped up and started to throw kunais with thick wires attached, around the frozen sliver Mohawk male. With one final movement she pulled all the wires in one fluid movement tying the paralyzed male against an old maple tree. She smirked in victory after finishing her job. She moved back to the line waiting for her next orders as she held on to the wires for safety procedures.

"Neji-sama if you would do the honors."

Naruto dispelled his twenty clones and after all the dust cleared, there stood the original clutching onto Temari. After saying those words, Naruto's wounds reopened. Blood gushed out of the corner of his mouth as he gritted his teeth's together.

Temari felt something warm dripping onto her pale body. She opened her eyes in shock to see Naruto suddenly fall over after putting her down on the forest floor.

"NARUTO-TAICHO!"

Something black dashed in their direction and took a hold of the blond falling onto the forest floor.

_Sasuke's point of view…_

I was feeling impatient and started to walk in circles in my small but still huge tent. Hinata was resting her head on the armchair she was sitting in. I can't take it anymore. I can hear the sound of kunais embedding into the trunk of a tree.

'Did they miss?'

"Hinata, I'm heading out. I can't stay in here any longer."

"Huh? Umm, Sa-Sasuke-Sasuke-kun!"

I was halfway through the door when I saw what was happening. Shikamaru seems to be pinned up against a pole on the opposite side of the enemy ninja. He released his jutsu and fell off the pole after checking to make sure the enemy did not escape. TenTen was happily walking back to the front lines in waiting for her next orders. I can see she was still holding the wires. My eyes followed the wires to see it tied around the enemy. I sighed in content but not for long when I heard a scream.

"NARUTO-TAICHO!"

"NANI!"

I made a dashed for it towards the scream. I knew it was Temari's voice and I could tell from the scream that she was unharmed but she was frightened.

'What happened to Naruto?'

I got there at a bad timing. Itachi beat me to Naruto and was currently holding him as blood leaked out from his opened wound. His panting increased as time went by slowly. My breath was caught in my throat. I don't like the scene displayed before me.

'Am I jealous?'

"Naruto! Hang on; hold on for just a bit longer. Please hold on!"

Itachi's gentle and frightened voice brought his attention back to the unconscious blond dope in his embrace. I felt Hinata nudge me out of the way. I could hear her shouting orders around to the group gathering around. Neji's sudden movement caught my eyes as my head whipped around to watch him do his gentle fist into the poor man. I feel bad for the rouge to be the object for Neji to vent his anger on.

'Well as long as it isn't me then I'm fine.'

My eyes suddenly fell upon Itachi's face as he hurriedly but gently lifted Naruto off the cold forest floor to his tent since it was closer then Naruto's. His face spelled fear and worried. Itachi never showed this much emotions in such a long time. I'm confused.

"Sasuke-sama."

A male's voice suddenly from behind startled me as I whipped around to face a raven. His black feathers ruffled and shone brightly against the light shining through the dense forest. I lifted my left hand indicating for him to fly down and perch on it. He did as I requested and I removed the genjutsu casted upon him. The reason why was so that if someone spots a messenger bird with a letter; they probably shoot it down and try to read the letter.

I grabbed the scroll from the pouch on the raven's back and gently shook the raven off my hand indicating for him to leave me be for the moment. I was about to unravel the red scroll before me but then a scream ranged out in the clearing.

"That's Naruto!"

Dashing quickly to the tent I saw them last in; I opened the tent's door and saw what made me feel embarrassed and also jealous.

"Uh! Sasuke, I have an explanation here!"

Naruto was currently sitting on top of Itachi; straddling his waist area to prevent any movement. Bandages were lying all over the place like although they were struggling or playing. Itachi had a smirk on his face as his hands reached for Naruto to pull him into an embrace but Naruto was already up and heading for me.

"Hn. Well go ahead and try to explain this to me. Your excuse isn't good enough to get you out of this one Uzumaki."

I felt anger swell up. Saying his last name out of anger, I saw his head drop down along with his weakened body of his. Something seems to be falling off his face for I couldn't see it since I have already turned my back to them. I could feel Itachi smirking behind me. He felt like although he had already won this competition.

Stopping halfway out of the door, my curiosity got the better of me. I turned around to see Itachi was holding Naruto from behind. My eyes grew bigger as I watched the tent's door flap close slowly on me. Itachi's left hand moved Naruto's chin and his face revealed to me why I saw something glistering falling off his face. They were his tears. My eyes grew more and my body started to run. I wanted to run. I can feel the tears glistering in my eyes. As I replayed the same scene I just saw as the tent's flap closed the scene. Itachi kissed Naruto in front of me.

_End of Sasuke's Point of view….._

_Naruto's point of view…._

My whole body feels on fire. Someone is touching me. Who? I feel it creeping lower. Why is it touching my sensitive spots? I cannot help it but to lean into the touch. It felt good. Huh?

"Sasuke?"

"Wrong my little sun."

"EH!"

I screamed when I saw Itachi in between my legs. The position we were in was totally wrong and awkward. If someone was to see us like this then we are so doom. I quickly flipped us over so that I could restrain him from advancing on his assault. Meanwhile pain shot through my back from the wound, I felt something cupping my butt cheeks! I could feel the blush threatening to come onto my face. I noticed that my hand stings from a sudden impact. I must have knocked over the table of bandages judging from the mess it did.

'Someone's coming!'

I turned my head to see Sasuke staring at us with those sinful eyes of his. Disbelief, sadness, relief, anger, disappointment, confusion, shocked, and so much more emotions shone in his coal eyes. He shut his eyes at me and reopened with emotionless ones; staring into my sapphire ones.

"Uh! Sasuke, I have an explanation here!"

I got up to go to him while resisting Itachi's movements on me. I know about how he feels about me but I just can't return his feelings for it was already given to someone else. Seeing Sasuke with those accusing eyes breaks my heart. The further I am away from Itachi, the better for myself and Sasuke. His next words froze me in my spot. He sounded so cold like how we first met. Tears were already whelming into my sadden eyes. Knowing Sasuke for as long as I could remember; his voice shows much more emotions then he is letting on without him knowing.

"Hn. Well go ahead and try to explain this to me. Your excuse isn't good enough to get you out of this one Uzumaki."

He, saying my last name like that finally shattered something in my heart. I can't bear it any longer. When will he realize? When will he notice? When will he open his eyes? I won't last much more. He's breaking me, piece by piece because of his ignorance. Even Itachi is better then him! Wait what!

"No…"

A small whisper came out of my lips as I suddenly felt a warm embrace from behind. I saw Sasuke turning around. Itachi calculated his time for this! I know he did! Cause if he didn't; why would he do this when there are no witnesses? He wants to show me off to people telling them he has already claimed me (not). Why Sasuke? He doesn't deserve this!?

I could feel the heat radiating off his arm as it reached higher to my face. Grapping my chin, he forcefully turned my head towards his. Trails of my tears followed as it fell in thin lines. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Sasuke turning around.

'NO!'

I shut my eyes at the sudden warmth on my pale lips. It was a soft feeling against my lips. Itachi just kissed me. I could hear Sasuke running away already. Why should he run? I don't know the answer. Why did he run? I still don't understand. It's like trying to understand why the ice won't melt in the blaze of the sun when it is expose to it. It takes a while but I was able to worm my way into his life. All this hard work for nothing.

Two years ago; I don't remember what happened at that time. All I remember hearing is calling for someone's name. I think it was Sasuke but I remember a gentler voice calling mine, or was it my voice? I don't know! I 'm so confused.

Itachi pulled back his head. His red intense and intimidating eyes stared into my sadden ocean eyes. The next thing I noticed was Itachi all of the sudden holding me into an embrace. He had a bandage in hand. I heard a chuckle from him. I gave him a questioning glare. He returned it right back at me, with amusement with kindness mixed into it. No one sees this side of him except for me. Sasuke doesn't even notice but he's catching on slowly, and I mean very slowly.

"I see you don't need the bandages anymore. I still suggest you to have some on just incase. People will start suspecting why you aren't wearing bandages."

"Hai Itachi-sama."

"Naruto."

"Hai."

I bowed my head down low so he wouldn't look me in the eyes much longer. I could hear him sigh.

"Look at me Naruto."

"I cannot your hig…."

He pulled me into another embrace. I struggled against his strong grip. He suddenly threw me onto his bed. Wires wrapped around my wrists and tied them to the bed post. Itachi straddled my hips to prevent anymore movements.

"ITACHI!"

He leaned down next to my sensitive ear. His warm breath against my ear caused me to shiver.

"Much better Naru-chan."

"Huh!"

"You've been wondering why you don't remember what happened two years ago right? I guess it's time to put you in your rightful place."

"What do you mea…?"

He silenced me with another kiss. Licking my bottom lip, I refuse to open my mouth. In the end he still got his wish by putting his cold hand up my shirt. Gasping caused me to open my mouth.

'I won't let you!'

Our tongues began to dance with each other. I finally realized who I was kissing and snapped my head to the side, growling. Itachi chuckled and finally got off me.

"I guess it's time to tell you who you rightfully belong to my little Naru."

"Untie me Uchiha."

"Ah, but if I do that you would not listen to my explanation and would run off. Isn't that right?"

"Tsh."

"Your memory is foggy about the event two years ago."

It wasn't a question he was asking but a statement.

"Ah."

"What if I told you…"

"What if you tell me?"

"That you're women?"

_**Diaryanjo: sorrie for the cliffy!! Ehehhe….next time we find out what actually happened two years ago with Naruto and the gang!! **_

_**Oh and I just wanted to say…..HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Diaryanjo: Sorry guys but….my computer has a virus…and for those of you who wanted to read the next few chapters of A Life for a Life…..ummmmm…yeah…kinda hard to explain so I'm sorry!! Oh and for those of you who also wanted to read the next chapter of Triple Spy?....yeah same thing as A Life for a Life…T_T soooo sorry!!**_

_***bows for the hundredth time***_

_**So here we go with this story!!**_

_Prince of Konoha_

Deep breathes was all he can do now to calm himself. If he took it out on something right now, it wouldn't turn pretty.

A hand reached up towards his forehead to wipe off the sweat from all that running.

With one last sigh, he got up from his leaning position from the oak tree he used for support.

"I can't stay out here for long, not with these wounds. I should know better to let my emotions get the best of me."

'Even if it kills me from the inside to see my brother and childhood friend together.'

He started a slow walk back to the main camp, failing to notice a bug perched right on his shoulder. Its multiple eyes staring at the young Uchiha.

"SASUKE-KUN!! WHERE ARE YOU MY PRINCE?"

That stopped him dead in his tracks. His whole body stiffens at that banshee's voice. Just had to be her; of all people to come search for him. All thoughts that he had just processed, just disappeared as fear swept in his mind and body.

"No, way. I rather die than have her cling on to me with her flat chest breast of hers and with her loud fan-girl voice she has."

"SASUKE-KUN!! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING? EVERYONE EXCEPT SAKURA IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU. AND YOU STILL HAVE YOUR SEXY BLOND RIGHT HERE TO COMFORT YOUR WOUNDS FOR YOU TOO!"

In a sweet voice that sickens Sasuke down into the core. A shudder rippled through his body. His imagination got the best of him. All the possible things they could do to him with him alone or with both of them trying to take advantage of him. Not a good thing to think of but he is. He still remembered the last incident.

A more violent shudder just rippled through his body as he recalled his past with his fan-girls.

"NO!"

Whipping around faster than lightening, took off dashing into the darkening forest once again. A black bird took flight from a nearby tree as Sasuke sped by. Guess what it was saying?

"AHO, AHO!"

"I rather have Naruto as my blond beauty over Ino any time!"

_With Naruto and Itachi…_

Itachi undid the wires he sprung from his sleeves. Rewrapping them he got off of Naruto to give him more room to breath.

"What do you mean as to what happened two years ago?"

"You know only half of the truth Naruto-kun."

"What do you mean Itachi?"

He was close to shouting out his frustration towards the older Uchiha.

His response was a chuckle. This fueled the blonde's anger even more.

"Calm down. I'll explain to you and dispel the forbidden justu on you for you to confirm as to what I said just earlier was nothing but the truth."

"I still don't trust you."

Naruto complied and sat down on the bed again after noticing he was up on his knees. It sunk down a bit due to Naruto's weight. Itachi was about to sit down next to him but then Naruto glared at him. A chuckled escaped his mouth.

"Alright you have my words that I won't pounce on you; for now."

"Not just for now, I'm not stupid. Let's say for the rest of my life."

"Aw but then I won't be satisfied without pouncing on you at least once a day." Said with sarcasms and humor which did not fit well with the blond boy.

Itachi decided to play safe instead. He sat at the edge. The bandages knocked over still lay forgotten on the ground. Someone forgot to pick up their mess for sure.

"Let's start with the knowledge you already know about two years ago."

A pout formed on his beautifully tanned face with whisker like markings; three on each side.

"I'm not that dumb to not know about the surprise attack two years ago by that big, red fox with nine tails swiping everything away. I wasn't there to protect everyone at that time. I lost my memories. All I remember was waking up in the hospital with you and Sasuke by my bedside. There was someone else their too. No more than just him, I felt like important people where there. The Kyuubi is what we all called it was sealed away by the Prince. I don't remember which prince did it but then rumor had it he was the heir to the throne for the Fire Country."

"Hn. Not bad for a dope like you."

"WHAT DID YOU S…"

_Smooch…Slap… (Ouch that must have hurt)_

"WHY DO YOU TRY TO FIND EVERY OPPURTUNITY TO TRY TO RAVISH ME YOU PERVERTED UCHIHA! EVEN SASUKE RESPECTS ME MORE THEN YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE PRINCE TO YOUR KINGDOM AND HAVE TO REPRODUCE HEIRS FOR YOUR KINGDOM! I'M GOING TO CATASTRATE YOUR…"

"Now Naruto all the better because then I can marry a male of my choice then."

"Ack. What do you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you when you do have the gulls to do that to me. But I doubt you'll be able to touch down there without arousing me a bit don't you think?"

Face beet red now, all he can do is turn away from the perverted Uchiha in front of him.

Itachi chuckled at his reaction.

"Alright I'll stop delaying."

"Y-you b-better st-stop."

A smile graced the perfect _ahem perverted ahem_ Uchiha.

"Kyuubi did attack two years ago. The Prince who sealed him away again is actually like the rumors had mention. He is the heir to the Fire Country which is currently ruled by the Snake bastard…"

Naruto just stared at him. A laugh was threatening to come out. Reason why was due to the fact that, Uchiha's never ever spoke ill of someone. They were trained to have well manners even in the presence of their subordinates. And here is Uchiha Itachi, heir to the Uchiha Kingdom of the Fire Country and a prodigy as a matter of fact with Sasuke ranking right behind him.

Face turning beet red from the pressure of holding back his laughter; Itachi then noticed how red he'd turned. Worried evident on his face he reached over to check if Naruto caught a fever or something, but then he found the blond holding his stomach while rolling around the bed in laughter. Itachi just stared at him like although he has gone crazy.

Recalling as to what he had just said, he finally realized what he just said. He couldn't help it could he? The blond beauty in front of him made him slip up. Naruto was the first person he can be open with. Itachi can't help it can he? Naruto's atmosphere is so care free and so pure. It's like; he has an aura that makes you want to get closer to him and you can just be you at the same time, knowing he won't push you away like others have.

Itachi smiled and then tackled the unsuspecting laughing blonde. He ended up victorious with him straddling Naruto's waist line. A pout formed on his face. A smirk on the other.

"Now let me finish."

"Hai-hai Uchiha-sama bastard."

"I'll let you off this time."

"Eh what do you mean?"

"Ah-hem. Okay now like I said, Orochimaru is the current Fire Country ruler. Many assassins did try to kill him because of the true rumor."

"Question. How do you know the rumor is true? Is the Prince still alive? How is he related to the incident besides sealing away the Kyuubi? Again? I don't understand."

"If you let me finish I'll show you what I mean."

"Hai."

"Let's say, you being a female, you losing your memory of your past, you losing your name and going undercover, you feeling more presence then me and Sasuke at the hospital, they are all related."

"You just lost me there."

"Let me show you and explain."

"I thought you were doing that already?"

Naruto just stared in confusion. Itachi then closed his eyes and then revealed sharingan. Naruto flinched a bit but then he held his gaze with the elder prince.

Itachi got off of Naruto then proceeded to get off the bed.

Curious blue eyes eyed his sudden movements.

"You Naruto-sama are the true heir to the throne of Konohagakure. I, Uchiha Itachi will forever follow you no matter what and protect you for the rest of my life, no for eternity just to be by your side."

"Huh?"


End file.
